Coliteuthis
Coliteuthis filocrinis Info Status: NT Temporal Range: R.140 - Present (Gammavian Stage of the Atroxian) Habitat: Temperate Shallows Distribution: Southern Hemisphere Niche: Pelagic Filter-Feeder Size: 5cm (length) Nutritional Worth: Predecessor: Nimiastoma cavatunicus Classification: Coliteuthisinae (sf), Nimiastomidae (f), Cephalopoda (so), Violamata ©, Bilateria (p) Perception: Decent vision with no depth perception either side, can sense chemicals up to ten metres away with accuracy. Latest Mutations: Torpedo-Like Shape = 5, Stronger Tentacles = 4, Closed Circulatory System = 4, Jet Propulsion = 5 Info: This species is surprisingly agile, with a hyponome at the head that can be swivelled around independently to allow the animal to move in any direction quickly. The fins have been lost to reduce drag when it swims fast. It now has four tentacles from which threads hang and these can be used for bursts of speed. It also has a closed circulatory system. All this makes it a very effective pelagic filter-feeder, well-defended by its speed and shell. Anatomy: It has a cylindrical body with most of it, except the head, being covered by a mantle - this produces a torpedo-shaped calcium carbonate shell. The shell is thick, heavy and contains a phragmocone. The skin has red pigmentation. The gill slits are covered by the shell but a pair of eyestalks with a true eye on the end protrude through a special gap in the shell. The circular mouth at the front is not covered by shell and has lots of small teeth in it, and chemoreceptors surround it. Four tentacles are also placed at the top of the head and are covered in threads. A hyponome is also found on the head and can be swivelled in multiple directions independently. A cartilage backbone protects two nerve cords coming from the brain which branch out into a network of nerves. A duct from the mouth leads into a simple stomach. Blood vessels pump blood neatly around the body, which contains anti-freeze proteins. Behaviour: This species is capable of processing information gathered from sense receptors and using that to form a picture of its surroundings. It can then respond to stimuli, however, it's response is often delayed. Other than its standard survival responses, the female responds to the stimuli of producing eggs by embedding them in her tentacles and tucking the tentacles under her body. Discoverer: PositiveTower Stats Nutritional Worth: (9.7 x 5 =) 49NP Food / Oxygen Requirement: 23NP / 39NP Physical Stats: Speed = 1, Stamina = 1, Agility = 0.5, Attack = 2, Strength = 1.5, Support = 1, UV Resistance = Weak, Filtration = 2.5 Systemic Stats: Osmoregulation = 2 (quite high salinity), Respiration = 2 (cutaneous respiration, ram ventilation), Digestion = 2 (microbes), Circulation = 1, Excretion = 1, Immune System = 1, Coordination = 1, Reflexes = 1. Abilities: Permeable Skin. Below Freezing Metabolism. Fluid Freeze Prevention. Perception: Sight. Detects chemicals up to tens of metres away. Locomotion Type: Hyponome Burst. Buoyancy. Reproduction: Sexual, Ovuliparity (External Fertilisation). 1,000 eggs. Hermaphroditism. Intelligence / Behaviour: Processes information and responds based on fixed behaviours. It knows to eat and avoid being harmed. The female responds to the stimuli of producing eggs by embedding them in her tentacles and tucking the tentacles under her body. External Features: Cylindrical body completely covered on back by torpedo-shaped, thick calcite shell (9NP, +1 Defence, +3 Inflexibility, -1 Speed) with red pigmentation (3NP, +Weak UV Resistance). Thin skin layer (3NP, +1 Immune System, +1 Respiration, +Permeable Skin). A mouth (+1 Filtration) with small teeth (2NP, +1 Attack, -0.5 Filtration) chemoreceptors (1NP, +2 Chemoreception) and four tentacles (10NP, +1 Attack, +1 Filtration) covered in threads (2NP, +1 Filtration). Has a pair of stalks with an eye on each side (4NP, +Sight) are on the head. A hyponome (5NP, +1 Speed, +1 Osmoregulation, +0.5 Agility) is also found on the head and can be swivelled in multiple directions independently. Internal Features: Each cell contains lysozymes (3NP, +Below Freezing Metabolism) in addition to enzymes. Three gill slits each side of head (8NP, +1 Respiration). Muscles on each side, attached to body wall (10NP, +1 Speed, +1 Strength, +0.5 Support). Gastrointestinal tract from mouth has stomach with digestive juices (4NP, +1 Digestion) followed by intestines (4NP, +1 Digestion) leading to exit. Brain (6NP, +1 Coordination) encased in head connects to one nerve cords which branch into network of nerves (8NP, +1 Reflexes). Notochord runs alongside (3NP, +0.5 Support, +0.5 Strength). Male and female gonads (6NP, +Sexual Reproduction, +Hermaphroditism). The shell contains a phragmocone (+Buoyancy Control). The hemacoel cavity, open circulatory system (+1 Stamina, +1 Circulation) has violet blood containing hemerythrin and anti-freeze proteins (3NP, +Fluid Freeze Prevention). Protonephridia (4NP, +1 Excretion, +1 Osmoregulation), connected to hemacoel, expels waste through pores. Coliteuthis brockmani Info Status: NT Temporal Range: R.145 - Present (Gammavian Stage of the Atroxian) Habitat: Temperate Shallows Distribution: Southern Hemisphere Niche: Pelagic Filter-Feeder Size: 10cm (length) Nutritional Worth: (9.7 x 10 =) 97NP Predecessor: Coliteuthis filocrinis Classification: Coliteuthisinae (sf), Nimatomidae (f), Cephalopoda (so), Violamata © Perception: Decent vision with no depth perception either side, can sense chemicals up to ten metres away with accuracy. Latest Mutations: Bigger Intelligence / Behaviour: Processes information and responds based on fixed behaviours. It knows to eat and avoid being harmed. The female responds to the stimuli of producing eggs by embedding them in her tentacles and tucking the tentacles under her body. External Features: It has a cylindrical body almost completely covered by a torpedo-shaped, thick calcite shell, with red pigmentation in the thin skin layer. A mouth with small teeth is surrounded by chemoreceptors and four tentacles covered in threads. There is also a pair of stalks with an eye on each side of the head. A hyponome is also found on the head and can be swivelled in multiple directions independently. Internal Features: Each cell contains lysozymes in addition to enzymes. Three gill slits sit on each side of head. Muscles on each side are attached to the body wall. The gastrointestinal tract from the mouth has a stomach with digestive juices followed by intestines leading to the anus. A brain encased in the head connects to one nerve cords which branches into a network of nerves, with a notochord running alongside. It hosts both male and female gonads. The shell contains a phragmocone. The hemacoel cavity, an open circulatory system, has violet blood containing hemerythrin and anti-freeze proteins. Protonephridia, connected to hemacoel, expels waste through pores. Discoverer: PositiveTower Stats Nutritional Worth: (9.7 x 10 =) 97NP Food / Oxygen Requirement: 46NP / 78NP Physical Stats: Speed = 1, Stamina = 1, Agility = 0.5, Attack = 2, Strength = 1.5, Support = 1, UV Resistance = Weak, Filtration = 2.5 Systemic Stats: Osmoregulation = 2 (quite high salinity), Respiration = 2 (cutaneous respiration, ram ventilation), Digestion = 2 (microbes), Circulation = 1, Excretion = 1, Immune System = 1, Coordination = 1, Reflexes = 1. Abilities: Permeable Skin. Below Freezing Metabolism. Fluid Freeze Prevention. Perception: Sight. Detects chemicals up to tens of metres away. Locomotion Type: Hyponome Burst. Buoyancy. Reproduction: Sexual, Ovuliparity (External Fertilisation). 1,000 eggs. Hermaphroditism. Intelligence / Behaviour: Processes information and responds based on fixed behaviours. It knows to eat and avoid being harmed. The female responds to the stimuli of producing eggs by embedding them in her tentacles and tucking the tentacles under her body. External Features: Cylindrical body completely covered on back by torpedo-shaped, thick calcite shell (9NP, +1 Defence, +3 Inflexibility, -1 Speed) with red pigmentation (3NP, +Weak UV Resistance). Thin skin layer (3NP, +1 Immune System, +1 Respiration, +Permeable Skin). A mouth (+1 Filtration) with small teeth (2NP, +1 Attack, -0.5 Filtration) chemoreceptors (1NP, +2 Chemoreception) and four tentacles (10NP, +1 Attack, +1 Filtration) covered in threads (2NP, +1 Filtration). Has a pair of stalks with an eye on each side (4NP, +Sight) are on the head. A hyponome (5NP, +1 Speed, +1 Osmoregulation, +0.5 Agility) is also found on the head and can be swivelled in multiple directions independently. Internal Features: Each cell contains lysozymes (3NP, +Below Freezing Metabolism) in addition to enzymes. Three gill slits each side of head (8NP, +1 Respiration). Muscles on each side, attached to body wall (10NP, +1 Speed, +1 Strength, +0.5 Support). Gastrointestinal tract from mouth has stomach with digestive juices (4NP, +1 Digestion) followed by intestines (4NP, +1 Digestion) leading to exit. Brain (6NP, +1 Coordination) encased in head connects to one nerve cords which branch into network of nerves (8NP, +1 Reflexes). Notochord runs alongside (3NP, +0.5 Support, +0.5 Strength). Male and female gonads (6NP, +Sexual Reproduction, +Hermaphroditism). The shell contains a phragmocone (+Buoyancy Control). The hemacoel cavity, open circulatory system (+1 Stamina, +1 Circulation) has violet blood containing hemerythrin and anti-freeze proteins (3NP, +Fluid Freeze Prevention). Protonephridia (4NP, +1 Excretion, +1 Osmoregulation), connected to hemacoel, expels waste through pores. Category:Genus